


reverence

by myfivemeters



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, here i am once again with more introspective writing because i have too many feelings!!, i used to hate it when people used tags like this but here we are, i wrote this while listening to the three drake songs that i actually like, it's just tom being in love with you, it's nsfw if you squint, it's short but it's full of love i promise, look it's almost midnight i don't have coherent thoughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfivemeters/pseuds/myfivemeters
Summary: you are a hurricane—an amazing force of nature that, even in its destructive habits, is strangely hypnotizing. without warning, he’s been caught in your vortex, lifted by your power and he’s lost all sense of gravity. you are a goddess, and he has no idea how he managed to earn your presence.





	reverence

he was in love.

he wasn’t entirely sure when he realized it. maybe it was the first time tom saw you; smile blinding and white, eyes squeezing shut in pure happiness at meeting an idol. or maybe it was the first time he kissed you, with dry, cracked lips and sweaty palms from nerves. you were smiling, like always, into the kiss, which had sent electricity down his spine and his heart tugging through his stomach.

(or maybe he fell in love at the sight of you arching underneath him, his name leaving your mouth like a reverent prayer to a savior, nails burning red-hot down his skin.)

maybe, he thinks as he looks at you in that moment, hair blowing wildly as you drive down the highway and a laugh caught halfway in your throat, maybe it was every single moment he was with you. every single thing you did made him love you in ways he couldn’t even imagine.

you turn to him at a stoplight, fighting to control your hair, “what’s up, tommy? you’re really quiet today.”

his lips turn in a small smile. “sorry, darling, just thinking.”

“about what?” you coyly question, turning back to the street ahead of you to continue your drive. your hair lifts and flies again, twisting and turning, trapped in some kind of dance.

he laughs, “you, of course. it’s always you.” you smile at this and, after making sure you could safely do so, turn to look at him. passing lights illuminate your eyes and your smile, elevating your features from worldly to ethereal.

it becomes so clear to him, in that moment, that you are a hurricane—an amazing force of nature that, even in its destructive habits, is strangely hypnotizing. without warning, he’s been caught in your vortex, lifted by your power and he’s lost all sense of gravity. you are a goddess, and he has no idea how he managed to earn your presence.

tom looks at you, mouth parted and eyes wide. in that same moment, you look at him and realize for him, it really is _you, it’s always you_. you wish you could catch his expression in a jar, to hold and keep and look at whenever you begin to doubt his love. he is so handsome—beautiful, even.

“i love you, tom,” you whisper, and despite the radio playing in the background and the sounds of the city around you, it’s the only thing he’s able to hear.

“you took the words right out of my mouth, love,” he responds, and he feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. you’ve said those words to each other over and over again, and yet each time leaves him feeling like he’s floating.

he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this is the first time i've written for tom so please comment w/ feedback!! also i just have a lot of feelings about tom so you're welcome to scream about them with me and if you have any ideas that you'd maybe want me to write lmk and i'll try my best!!


End file.
